1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction information generation apparatus, and a correction information generation method for correcting an image of a rotating inspection target, and particularly to a correction information generation apparatus used to inspect a rotating inspection target and a correction information generation method for correcting an image of a rotating inspection target.
2. Description of the Related Art
An observation scope, such as an endoscope, has been used to observe an interior of an inspection target, for example, a jet engine. An inspector can, for example, evaluate whether or not a defect of an object is present and measure a size of the defect based on an image of an interior of the object, that is, an inspection image acquired by using the observation scope inserted into the inspection target.
For example, a jet engine includes a plurality of rotor blades (hereinafter referred to as blades) as a portion to be inspected, and a casing of the engine is provided with an access port corresponding to each blade group. The inspector inserts a borescope that is an endoscope through the access port and acquires an image of the blade group observable through the access port.
When the inspector finishes acquiring an endoscope image of one group of blades periodically arranged along a circumferential direction of the rotary shaft of the jet engine by using the borescope inserted thorough the access port, the inspector rotates the rotary shaft of the rotor and acquires an endoscope image of a blade group corresponding to the following access port.
The aforementioned method for successively capturing similar endoscope images undesirably requires a long inspection time period. To solve the undesirable situation, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0253715 proposes a method for simultaneously photographing a plurality of blade groups with a plurality of borescopes by inserting the borescopes through a plurality of access ports corresponding to the plurality of blade groups respectively and rotating a rotary shaft of an engine.
Since the proposed method allows simultaneous photographing of the plurality of blade groups, endoscope images can be efficiently acquired as compared with the method for successively photographing the respective blade groups by sequentially inserting a single borescope through each of the access ports.